


Under the Moon by the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-neutral!Chara, Gender-nuetral!Frisk, NOt sure where this will be going honestly, Narrator!Chara, Other, This is most likely going to be an attempt at a slow paced story, This is my first time hello there, also i dont know if i mentioned this but, go easy on me ple as e, ill probably add more tags as the story goes on (if i can even finish the story lol), im writting this all on my phone since i dont really have a computer, this is also charisk stuff, warning: there is bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>"Come, come join this adventure with me!"</i>
    <br/>
    <i>"Come, come, mercy is the right path to lead!"</i>
    <br/>
    <i>"Dont slaughter, dont fight, if you dont it will be alright"</i>
    <br/>
    <i>"Come, come, wash away that terrible pain"</i>
    <br/>
    <i>"Come, come its alright, i'll stay"</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aodjsodmsozm this is my first time actually writing a story holy help and look, its SIN. It's Charisk-- rest in peace me. But anyways, hope you enjoy it.

It was a cold night. The house barely doing a proper job at keeping you warm. So sitting there, a thin blanket draped over your shoulders and clutched tightly in your hands, you watch the night slowly go by via window. Your body shacking with a shiver as you huddled more into your thin blanket, but despite that, your eyes are still on the stars in the sky, now drowsily counting them. A small thought wormed into your tired mind, _what will happen to this place when... I.....,_ the small thought voiced, leaving the rest to trail back off into the depths of your mind as you slowly started to close your eyes and slump forward a bit.

Might as well close your eyes and rest a bit. This was your last night, of course. 

 

*********

"Hehe, are you scared, Frisk?" A voice full of malice spoke up. You shake your head furiously, it wasn't like you were scared. It was just that you didn't want to do it... You eyed the yawning hole carefully, a safe distance away as a small group of kids from your village were trying to get you to jump. Personally, you thought it was absolute suicide and you were pretty okay with your life right now. But the small group wouldn't let up and continued to try and push you towards the edge.

"Come on, just look down and see if anything is down there that you can see. Dont you have sharp eyes?" Liars. They just want to shove you off and hear the sound your body would make once it hit the bottom. You shake your head again and one boy on the right finally decided to grab you by your arm and start to drag you forward after five minutes of trying to get you to get close enough to the edge. "Don't be such a baby, _Frisk_." The boy dragging you put emphasis on your name since _you decided_ that you were going to try and dig your heels in the ground to make it harder for the boy. The boy grunted with the effort of trying to pull you and threw a look at his companions that clearly spoke ' _Help me, would ya?_ '. 

And they did. 

The boy on the left had grabbed your other arm while the third one started to push you towards the edge. By then, panic had seized you fully in its cold grip and told you to _fight back_. And you fought back against them. Struggling and pushing against them, your shoes getting dirty with the effort of trying to push yourself back and away from the edge. But they still pushed and pulled, their combined strength was nothing to your panicked one. 

One of the boys chuckled as he brought you as close to the edge as he dared without him himself being able to get pushed off.  
"Now, come on Frisk-em. We dragged you all the way to the edge, so might as well take a look, right..?" The boy pretended innocence. "Yeah, come on, cant be that bad. A little peek wont do you harm." Another chimed in another act of innocence. The third stayed silent as he watched you carefully. You shake your head, eyes wide and pleading and full of fear. 

_You didn't want this, you didnt want this_. But they weren't listening to your pleading gaze for mercy, they weren't even looking at you. All they saw was just another test to see how far down is the floor and how much noise would you make when you hit it. You were devastated that kids just three years older then you would do this to someone younger. So you couldnt help it, you cried. 

You cried and the boys laughed. They laughed at the shocked and scared expression on your face; tears starting to run from their eyes at the force of their laughter. This only made you cry more as your knees buckled from underneath once they let go of you, you crashing in to the ground in a low crouch with a sob as you covered your face with your arms. The boys laughed until they were wheezing and you still sobbing and crying, your body shaking with the force of your sobs while you mumbled incoherently. "L-" he couldnt finish his sentence when he started to laugh again, but he forced his laughter down which obviously looked hard for the boy, "-Look at Frisk, cryin' like a baby. No wo-" a suppressed snicker- "w-wonder you have no one besides that place."

You still lay crouched on the ground, curled in on yourself as the boy gave you a kick in the back before erupting into more laughter as you stumbled to try and get up. Why did you come? _Why?_ you regret coming with them. You regret accepting the invitation to climb Mt. Ebbott to see the 'beautiful' sky. 

Youre full of regret. 

But that was your last thought before you lost your footing and tumbled into the hole. The laughter ended completely and abruptly as you heard one of the boys yell 'Shit!' along with the sound of fading footsteps running away from the opening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk kind of eats all of Chara's bandwidth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhffss, tell me if there is any grammar or spelling errors if you see any please-  
> Also I spent two hours writing this.  
> This is DEFINITELY a sign that i need tk start writing more. 
> 
> Also if you have any advice or something, I'd appreciate it!
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Also a little note is that this story changes POVs from Frisk to Chara (and maybe other people in the future??) and this chapter starts out as Frisk, so you can pretty much take a guess whos next. Also I kind of didnt want to label the POVs because i thought its kind of be better if you guys try and figure it out.  
>  ~~\---------------------------~~

Falling.

 

You were falling. 

 

You felt as if time had slowed down personally as you had instinctively closed your eyes since you first began to fall and noticed it. It felt like minutes had passed by; maybe even days. This was, of course, all in your head. Before you even knew it, you struck the ground. Whatever was there that absorbed some of the impact did little to actually lessen the sudden pain coming from your back and spreading quickly to engulf your whole body in pain. It was too much-- your brain couldn't handle such an extreme level of pain all of a sudden. So it did what it thought would be best. 

You blacked out. 

*********

You felt something in you suddenly _snap_. Kind of like how you would snap a rubber band in half if you pulled it apart far enough. But instead of the part that broke now dangling uselessly, it reattached itself to something else. A flood of feelings overtook you, which were fading fast. Having been asleep for god-knows-how long, you stirred and started to slowly drag your transparent body through the bed of golden flowers you were underneath, having no regard for the urgent situation. Though, once you did pull yourself up, you nearly toppled over as you basically felt yourself become an outlet for energy which was quickly starting to drain from you.

Your expression went from plain bored and relaxed to panicked and fearful real quick when you spun around towards where you thought the item that was draining your energy was from.  
You didnt know whether to laugh or cry.  
There, you saw a small shape of a human, eyes closed and body still. On first thought, you thought they were already dead when another wave of fatigue struck you and you quickly concluded that they _definitely are not dead_. As quickly as you could on unsteady feet, you made your way to the left side of the human where you suddenly dropped onto your knees and placed your hands directly over their chest.

Sweating ghostly sweat with effort, your hands started to quickly become transparent as you used the last of your remaining power to revive this human. Fortunately, your luck was still in full stock as you just barely managed to bring the human back from the brink of whatever it was going to tip into. Unfortunately, this costed more power then you thought, and with you having being used as an outlet of power to cling onto like a rope to keep themselves alive, you exhausted yourself to the point where you couldn't maintain even a simple "very-faded-but-you-can-still-see-me" form. So with the new bond that had connected you to this person, you retreated into their mind, going as far as you dared into the depths. There you lay dormant as the human was now starting to actually take breaths-- deep and needy --as they startled awake; almost at the same time they woke up from a their 'sleep', a sudden crash of exhaustion pushed them back under.

 

*********

 

Your eyes were closed as you were somewhere between being awake and being asleep. And it _was not_ fun. It felt like absolute hell as you were in a constant loop of falling asleep and then jerking awake, every fiber of your being spoke _'sleep'_ but a tiny part-- something that you didn't know where it came from -- said _'no'_ while firmly planting itself into your mind while slowly fanning away those exhausted fumes.  
And what about you now?  
You calmly slept away after that one part of you drove away the overwhelming feelings to sink into a much deeper sleep, but a bit before that, you felt something brush against your mind before retreating much deeper in there. 

This really scared you a lot. Just imagine, a foreigner coming up to your home and suddenly making residence inside. Yeah, now think of it as ten times more personal since it _is_ your mind and you kind of uh, store memories there? That are personal?? Your mind was sent into a small whirl as it tried to comprehend what it was now housing. Though the actual being itself didn't seem to stir a single bit, no matter how many times you try and prod and poke at it mentally to get it to come out to you now that your mental state was better. 

Reluctantly giving up on trying to get whatever was inside your head to respond to you, your mind had started to settle down and drift off. A dream started to form though, full of blurry and blob like colors as they moved about slowly while you observed from the place you were, your eyes following their slow movements until your eyes started to drag towards the sky. Your breath hitched as you noticed that the whole sky was lit up with beautiful and clear stars in contrast to the blurry blob creatures around you. Over to the far right shone a full moon, as clear as the stars and the sky surrounding it. The moon casted a brilliant glow of silky silver light, and you stared at it until it until you gradually noticed that it was progressively getting brighter and brighter. 

You turn your head downcast and covering your face with your arm to avoid the now ever-growing-harsher silver glare while also noting that your arm did nothing to stop the light from streaming into your eyes. So you closed your eyes, screwing them shut. The light immediately backed off and began to fade. After a while of keeping your eyes screwed shut, you open them slowly. But it wasn't to the beautiful sky full of stars and a moon that greeted you, it was the opening to the hole you fell down from. Wait...... You fell down..?

All of a sudden, like a bat to the head, you remembered all the events that had taken place yesterday. Both body and mind trembled with shock and panic, your mouth suddenly goimg dry... ... Until you actually noticed it _was_ a bit dry. Your whole body shivered with more panic as your mind had started to scatter into small storm of questions and thoughts until two questions seem to tower above all the rest. 

_How long was I asleep?_

_How am I even alive?_

Your hands start to feel clammy as you decided to mentally drag these questions into the light and highlight them as the most important thing for right now-- to avoid the other questions. You stare up at the sky through the opening, considering the questions and knawing over them as you haven't moved an inch from your spot where you lay on your back. _It couldnt have been that long,_ you thought as you shifted a bit and cringed as your muscles felt sore. _Right..?_ You watch the sky for a long second, your second question turning over in your head.

You laid there for what felt like eons, thinking over your questions carefully before you came to a conclusion that you had to start moving to find out whatever you can. So finally attempting to sit up, you cringed in pain at the soreness of your muscles as they screeched at you once you've sat up. Taking a long deep breath, you started to slowly stretch your arms and back out to get rid of the soreness in them, your back and arms popping repeatedly while you made an attempt to bend your legs. Your legs hurted. _A lot._

Your back _still_ felt stiff and sore. You groaned a bit at this but you try your best at stretching more while still staying on the ground. After a while of just stretching and trying to get your body used to the feel of movement again, you finally stumbled onto your feet and rather clumsily stumble around towards the place you were laying. What you saw made you almost want to scream a bit. Almost. Why? The only cushion if you fell down was a bed of flowers was why. This looked like such a bad joke to you, placing flowers here instead of something like a saftey net or something that could actually help seemed _wrong_ , and a bit dumb.

After staring at the flowers for a few seconds, you hear the faintest of whispers in your head. Kind of like a small thought but not really connected to you. _"Here is a bed of flowers, it seems to have broken your fall."_ You snort to yourself at the last part as it _barely_ did it's job. You were a bit uneased by the words in your head though. 

Turning a full circle in place, you looked around around the small room you were in until you saw an opening leading into a somewhat long-yet-small corridor. Having really no other choice besides laying down again on the bed of flowers, you move towards the door and swiftly walk down the corridor until you reached the end. You looked at the door infront of you leading into another room, but the room itself looked like it was as dark as midnight. So with you standing there, feeling a sudden lack in confidence that you'll get any real information or if you'll be _safe_ , something tugged at you and told you to _keep stepping forward_. You were reluctant to follow such a random impulse, but the more longer you stood there, the more you had the desire to step into the room. And so you stepped forward, out of the light of the corridor and into the darkness of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a ~~asshole~~ flower!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy!!! God!!! Wh-whats this?? A-another chapter??? After so long?????? What is this, is this an illusion? 
> 
> Jk jk it isn't, and holy God am I sooooooo sorrrrrrrryy I haven't uploaded for like, more than a month. Hhhh in my terrible defense I had writers block with this chapter and really didn't like it. I still don't like it, but it was either this or nothing. Imsosorry- I also had my friend fix any gramatical errors she saw (which was only one, which seems pretty suspicious to me). AND- O-ok let me end this note off before it gets any longer-- also I'm not sure I mentioned this but I dont own Undertale (everyone should know this by now). Undertale belongs to Toby Fox yep yep!  
> ー

Once you stepped into the room, the shadows closed in on you and blinded you temporarily. Blinking your eyes starting to wish there was light in here, you look around in vain for a few minutes before you noticed that there _was_ light in here. Blinking more rapidly as you stared at the growing beam of light in the center of the room, you cautiously approach it. Just when you thought you were roughly five feet away from it, something sprouted from the ground within the light beam. "!!!" stumbling away in alarm, you stare at the thing before it registers to you that that _it_ was a _flower_.

It took you a almost a minute before you also noticed that the flower had a _face_. This disturbed you a bit and you took a few shuffling inches backwards as a just-in-case. Scrutinizing the flower's features, you give a guess that the flower was pleased by your reaction to it, but that was cleverly hidden behind a cheerful grin that looked like it reached the flower's eyes.

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY! FLOWEY the FLOWER!" Squeaked the flower who had an unusual voice who just introduced themselves as Flowey. They continued to talk, "You're new to the underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused.." The flower gave what you supposed was suppose to be a sympathetic expression. You hesitate to answer, though you nod slowly, uncertainty written all over your face. Flowey's expression swiftly changed from sympathetic to excited as it spoke again. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!... Guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

And with that, something glowing red caught your eye near your chest. Looking down, confused, you saw something heart-shaped and red floating there. It wasn't an ACTUAL heart, more like the type of heart used on a valentine day card. As you stared down at the floating heart, Flowey began to talk to you. "This is your ＳＯＵＬ," began the flower, "the very culmination of your being!"

Your head whipped up to look at Flowey. _So this little thing here was your entire being?_ You feel a sudden mixture of being protective and disbelieving. If Flowey saw the small change in your features to mimic your feelings, it didn't let on. "Your soul starts off weak, but can get strong if you gain lots of LV! What does LV stand for? Why, ＬＯＶＥ of course!"

Love?.... No, the way the other said it with more force intended in it made it sound different, but it's not like you can tell the difference between words when spoken. "You want some ＬＯＶＥ, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey winked at you, causing a shudder. "Down here ＬＯＶＥ is shared through.... Little white..... 'friendliness pellets'....." You had listened silently as Flowey talked, though, when the flower had hesitated to say the last bit, you started to feel a little uneasy. To add to that, something inside you seemed to just _hiss_ in mistrust at the other. You aren't sure Flowey heard though, or if the sound came from outside of your body.

While your mind started to leave you, you failed to notice the flower conjured up little white things and those things were going to hit your soul, only when you heard a sharp voice shout _move!_ did you notice that you were in danger. But you noticed too late. One -- two -- three - no - four white pellets pierced your red soul. You gasp in agony as your whole body felt like it was dragged into an open fire and was being stabbed with a stick. You lost your balance, stumbling to the ground as sweat broke out, Flowey laughed at this.

"In this world," the flower began "it's KILL or BE KILLED! ＤＩＥ." You some how pulled a miracle by pushing yourself up onto your elbows and hands despite you hurting just about **everywhere**. You looked at the flower as it broke out into merciless laughter; more pellets appeared. Your eyes widened as you tried to push yourself backwards and out of the ring the white pellets made but you regret the moment you tried. When you tried to back out, the ring practically _collapsed_ closer towards your soul, as if threatening you that if you'd try again you'd die. So you stopped, as still as a statue, eyes glued to the pellets as they resumed their slow pace, unable to look away.

Your eyes had widened a tiny more from their regular squint as you heard the twisted laughter of the flower infront of you, Flowey seeming to enjoy himself. Just when the pellets got close enough to your soul, there was a bright flash of white and red which caused you to instinctively close your eyes.

You keep you're eyes closed this time, despite you hearing a yell of shock that made you curious. You just, you don't want to see those... 'Friendliness pellets' at your soul, just centimeters away from it. Your arms start to feel weak after a few moments as the adrenaline fueled fear you didn't notice until now left you. But you stay as still as you dared before you felt something soft tentatively grab your sides.

You squirm at the touch, you're dread for the pellets having not fully overpowered your will to fight whatever is grabbing you. Not long you're attempting to start kicking and trying to throw weak punches in your pitiful state, whoever-- _whatever_ was grabbing you seem to radiate sympathy at your tries. "What a terrible creature," a soft voice sounding full of sadness spoke, "torturing such a poor innocent youth." You're fighting slows at the calmimg soft voice, sounding so welcome, so warm. Opening your eyes a fraction of an inch to peer through your thick lashes, you see a goat kind of face staring back with large red eyes full of motherly concern.

You decide to play silent as your limbs finally fall down to rest limp in air, the goat like thing started to pull you towards it's chest and you start to panic again. Making a frightened noise you try to push away from the large white figure, but they seemed determined to cradle you close to their chest. "Do not worry, my child" there was the voice again, "my name is TORIEL, I am the caretaker of the ruins." You feel movement and the almost nonexistent breeze brush against your face as the goat thing- Toriel- began to carry you away.

"I would have guided you through the catacombs of the ruins, but you look like you can barely stand. I am sorry, my child." The longer you laid there, staring up at Toriel's face, you felt sleepier and more tired than before. As your squinting eyes started to droop fully closed, you noticed that whatever was there from the start was now clinging onto your tired mind and slowly dragging you downwards to a deep sleep. Your tired mind took a few seconds to register this, but by the time you tried to move your limbs to wake yourself up more, your limbs felt as heavy as lead and steel and your eyes had already closed. Determined to try and stay awake you try to shake off the mental tag-along guest, but that doesn't go far as their own determination overpowers yours- theirs being helped by your already numbing exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I noticed that this makes it the third time I left you guys in a really shitty cliffhanger. I'm so s o rry
> 
> p.s im uploading this late and im tired as f u ck- so if there is anything to fix please point it out to me- thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> qodjspzmso, if there are any spelling errors or something please tell me through the comments. Also im not really sure where this should be heading and i really hope i dont end up giving up the story due to lack of motivation. Also leave suggestions and stuffs to help me improve my writing, that would be nice  
> Ill probably update next saturday. give or take-


End file.
